Of Bandits Magic and Dragons
by XxRav3nxX
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are hunting and get taken by bandits but where is Morgana involved? and what does Aithusa have to do with it? Read and find out! R&R PLEASE! One-shot.NO Slash. Disclaimer- I DONT OWN MERLIN :(


**Of Bandits Magic and Dragons.**

_**A/N: This story is just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN**_

"Merlin, crossbow" Arthur whispered eyes focused on the doe grazing in the clearing ahead.

But before Merlin could hand Arthur the crossbow a twig snapped causing the doe to dash out of the clearing and through the trees.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled turning round irritated at his manservant for scaring away tonights feast.

"What!" Merlin exclaimed "That wasn't me" Merlin stated.

"Then who was it th-" but before Arthur could continue a battle cry sounded from behind, a large group of bandits came into view weapons drawn ready for a fight.

-Merlin-

Arthur woke first, he made to sit up but felt the pressure of a blade sticking into his back, daring him to move. He lay back down and asked "What do you want?" his tone dangerous.

"The Lady Morgana has offered a high price for you and your servant" the bandit spat.

'Morgana, great' Arthur thought but before he could ask anything else the bandit stalked off to one of the tents surrounding the camp.

"Uhh" Merlin groans from behind Arthur who quickly snaps his head round to see Merlin tied with his hands behind his back. But before Arthur could move closer to check on him he shot up and turned a worried glance towards the camp and to the surrounding trees. He turns around and looks at Arthur hands and feet bound but awake and breathing and that good enough for him at the moment.

Merlin shuffles towards Arthur and whispers "Where are we?"

"Cenreds kingdom by the looks of it" he whispers back.

"Cenreds kingdom? But Cenreds gone so who else there could possibly want you?" Merlin asked, confusion written across his features.

"Morgana" Arthur stated simply.

"Morgana!" Merlin repeated, realisation sinking in.

"And its not just me she wants. She wants you to apparently"

Merlin tensed at this new revelation. Merlins mind was spinning. 'Did she know about his magic?' 'Did she want me to join her?' But the worst thought of all was 'Did she know I am Emrys?"

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath when he could feel the warm presence of his kin. Of a dragon.

-Merlin-

Aithusa was flying around the woods when she felt the soul of her dragonlord nearby so she went investigate and saw Merlin and Arthur being dragged off unconscious into the woods in the opposite direction of Camelot, that's when she knew something was definitely wrong. She flew above in them as far as she could to make herself look more like a bird than a baby dragon but the men didn't pay any attention to the sky so she went closer to try and get to Merlin. But stopped suddenly as the bandits stopped to rest. She went to keep watch in the tree just above Merlin to make sure he stayed safe until she could get to him without being noticed. Aithusa awoke to the sound of shuffling from underneath the tree. It was Merlin, he's waking up she thought happily. But as soon as the groan escaped his lips a bandit was by his side club in hand and knocked Merlin on the head with a loud 'THWACK'. Aithusa seethed in rage at what that man did to her dragonlord she was about to kill him but thought better of it in case she was discovered and captured. She sat perched in a tree angrily glaring at the bandits bellow as they hauled Merlin and Arthur up and resumed dragging their lifeless bodies across the forest floor. She resumed flying overhead and swooped down to wake Merlin but a giant hand grabbed her wing before she could reach her master.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The man asked aloud causing everyone to stop and turn.

The baby dragon let out a shriek of pain and frustration as the man tightened his grip on her tiny wing causing the sickening sound of cracking bones to sound in the silent forest. Everyone gathered around the man with the little white dragon firmly in his grasp.

"Someone summon a cage to hold the beast" the bandit requested.

Within seconds Aithusa was being stuffed into a small cage just big enough to fit her in. after they tied rope around the hoop on the top of the cage they dragged there 3 prisoners off to the camp.

-Merlin-

Both Arthur and Merlin pushed the bowls of stew away and refused to eat. Morgana would arrive soon and they didn't want to risk the fact the bandits could try and drug them so they cant put up a fight. The two boys rested against a log when they heard a shrill cry for help which wasn't human. Merlin recognised that cry. It was Aithusa, she was here to. Merlin made to stand up but Arthur dragged him back down to sit next to him.

"Merlin" he hissed "you don't even kno-" Arthur was cut off mid-sentence by another cry of pain and fear.

"MERLIN!" Aithusa shouted aloud calling for his help.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur who was confused at how an animal can talk let alone call for Merlin of all people.

"Arthur let me go I have to go help her!" Merlin growled. Arthur let go of his arm and looked at the tent where the screams where coming from.

Merlin made to undo his feet with magic but before he could the bandits walked out the tent laughing and discussing how Morgana will enjoy her new 'pet'. But what caught his eye was the cage they dragged along behind them. Aithusa looked towards Merlin her eyes pleading and said in the dragons tongue "Merlin help me, please help me" Merlin replied also in the same language so she would understand "Its okay Aithusa im coming" He assured her the best he could. He looked down and his eyes glowed gold for a brief moment before the ropes on him and Arthur snapped and they were free. They made to stand but the sound of horses made them freeze. Morgana was here.

-Merlin-

Morgana greeted the bandit leader before walking over to Aithusas cage next to the camp fire. Aithusa stood proud and defiant in the face of Morgana challenging her to hurt her with her dragonlord so close. Morgana seemed to read this in the young dragon and stepped away and advanced on Merlin and Arthur.

"Well hello dear brother" she spat as though it was poison.

She turned to look straight into Merlins eyes and said with pure hatred "Emrys."

Merlin turned pale. Morgana knew now they just lost the element of surprise, or have they.

"I will enjoy killing you" she said a gleeful hint in her eyes. "Inferunt mortem qui me lacessere Merl-" but before she could finish she was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The bandits fled at such a powerful display of magic and Arthur ran off to free Aithusa while Merlin dealt with Morgana. Arthur ran to the cage which kept the baby dragon captive. Aithusa cried with delight to see Arthur freeing her, he unlatched the cage door and Aithusa ran to him. Arthur goes to pick her up but when his hand touches her right wing she screeches in pain. Mindful of her injuries he lifts her up and holds her securely to his chest. Arthur started to move towards Merlin when a loud roar erupted across the clearing causing him to freeze and Aithusa to lift her head and call out gleefully when a much larger dragon made an appearance.

Morgana looked up at the sky, fear evident in her cold green eyes, and fled the scene in a whirl wind. The dragon landed in front of Arthur and eyed the baby in his arms. "Ah young Pendragon, I see you have something that doesn't belong to you" the dragon said coolly. Arthur looked down in his arms to see the baby dragon falling asleep against his chest. But before he could respond a voice called out "Kilgharrah!" this got Kilgharrahs attention and he turned his large head to see Merlin walking towards them.

"Young warlock" says Kilgharrah and bows his head slightly and turns his attention back to Arthur. Merlin followed Kilgharrahs gaze to see Arthur stood with his arms protectively wrapped around the sleeping form of Aithusa.

"Aw, Arthur you just got yourself a friend" Merlin mocked.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur replied instantly and thought your going to wake the baby dragon.

"Shes hurt her wing we can take her back to Camelot and see if Gaius can do anything for her" Arthur suggested.

"That's alright with me and um Kilgharrah if its not to much trouble will you take us back to Camelot, please" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah narrows his eyes for a second and relents and lets Merlin and Arthur on his back.

"Arthur whatever you do don't let go of Aithusa if her wing is damaged she isn't flying anywhere for a while" Merlin said.

-Merlin-

Once they landed in the clearing Arthur helped Aithusa wrap around his neck and settle down while they walked backed to Camelot. The trip back was silent until the sound of a Camelot patrol could be heard up a head. Merlin and Arthur ran to meet the patrol in a clearing up a head. They walked out of the trees and saw 6 knights dismount and run towards the Prince but stopped in their tracks and drew their swords when they saw the dragon relaxing on Arthurs shoulders.

"Sire, is that a dragon?" Leon asked

"Yes it is Sir Leon" Arthur replied smoothly

"But Sire dragons are creatures of magic-" Arthur stopped Leon by holding up his hand.

"Its okay Leon, she wont hurt you, will you Aithusa?" Arthur asked. The little dragons head popped up at the sound of her name and she gave a nod to Leon who couldn't help but stare. Aithusa jumped off Arthurs shoulders and went towards Leon who bent down to pick her up but gave a hiss in pain as Leons hand connected to her wing. He withdrew his hands quickly and looked apologetically towards the baby dragon. She rubs her head against his leg and she made her way over to Arthur and Merlin.

"Aithusa its best if you go with Arthur that way your less likely to be taken" Merlin says softly to the dragon. Aithusa nods her head and Arthur picks her up and holds her protectively to his chest again and says "Well Leon can we go home now?"

Leon just nods still awe struck by the baby and they make there way over to the horses and ride back to Camelot.

FIN

A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review they make me happy . Oh and I was thinking about a sequel but it depends on what the reviews say.


End file.
